


Commander Dameron

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dom!Poe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Hey! Do you think you can do a short story with a dominant!Poe Dameron like reader have to call him “Commander” even when they have sex and he says things like “I’m gonna teach you how to respect your Commander”?





	Commander Dameron

General Leia gave Poe the title of Commander and he felt like flying over a moon. He thought that being so rebel and always talking back to his superiors he’ll never be anything else than a simple pilot for the Resistance.

Some of his friends tease him by calling him “Commander Dameron” in an annoying voice but in general, everyone respected Leia’s decision and they agree that Poe is a good leader. Like he said, they’re the spark, that will light the fire that will burn the First Order down. Or at least that’s what they believe.

“Hi, are you busy?” You knock on the room that Poe uses as his office on this Resistance base.

“For you, never”, he says with a smirk. He likes to tease you and flirt with you. Only to get to see you all flushed and shy.

“Oh,” you giggle and play with your hair nervous. “I have some documents for you from Rahvin. He wants you to take a look at them”. You walk to his desk to put the documents on.

“I prefer to take a look at you,” he says and you let the papers fall to the floor.

“I’m sorry, Commander”. You hurry to pick them up. You feel so stupid, why do you become so clumsy when you’re around him? And his compliments and smile don’t help.

Poe sees how you bend down and the fabric of your pants stretch, leaving the contour of your butt cheeks at sight. He’s too busy admiring you to help you with the papers.

“How did you call me?” he says in a deep low tone and grabs your arm.

“C-commander,” you stutter. You had never had him this close and you can see his chocolate brown eyes, his curly thick hair and his three days beard. Even his eyebrows are gorgeous.

In an impulse, Poe crashes his mouth against yours. He never thought that his title would sound so hot on your lips. You step back but he pulls you closer by the waist. Your teeth clash with each other and he bites your bottom lip before ending the kiss.

“S-sorry, I have to go”. You fly away from the room and leave Poe alone.

He sighs as he feels regret for what he did. Not that he didn’t like the kiss. He loved it. You tasted so sweet and your lips were so soft. But you ran away with fear in your eyes. He runs his hands over his face. Why couldn’t he control himself?

* * *

He decides to look for you to apologize but the next days he’s busy and during his little free time he can’t find you. Until he sees you in the dining hall with a tray of food looking for a table.

“(Y/N!)” He runs to you and you immediately recognize his voice. “Hi, how are you?” he says once he’s in front of you.

“I’m good”. You smile and he’s surprised you don’t sound angry.

“Can we talk? Alone?”

“Okay”. You nod and put your tray of food on the nearest table. Then, he tells you to follow him out of the dining hall to an empty hallway.

“I wanted to talk about what happened the other day.” He feels more nervous than with the General.

“Oh, it’s alright”

“You’re not… mad?”

“No, of course not”. You laugh. Why would you be mad for a kiss?

“Then why did you run away like that? Listen, I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable or anything,” he says. He grabs your arm but this time his grip is softer than the last time.

“I don’t know…” you lower your gaze. “You make me feel things…”

“Bad things?”

You shake your head in denial and then take a peek at him. His eyes are shining and his mouth is half-open like he wants to say something else.

“What kind of things then?”

But you don’t need to tell him. He already knows. He leans down to your face and your lips lightly brush against his. The ghost of a kiss between you.

“Commander…” a guy interrupts you and Poe steps back.

“Yes?” he says in a serious tone. Great timing, really.

“General Organa needs you”. The guy avoids looking at you. He knows what he interrupted.

“Very well, tell her I’m on my way,” Poe says and the guy leaves. Then, he turns to look at you and touches your face. The look of adoration returns. “I’ll see you tonight, alright? Come to my quarters”.

“Alright,” you whisper. With a last one smile, he leaves.

* * *

“Mmm, Poe,” you sigh with his tongue shoved in your mouth. As soon as you arrived at his quarters and he opened the door, his mouth attacked you. And he hasn’t given you a break.

“No,” he groans and pushes you down to the bed. “I’m your Commander”.

“Are you serious?” You laugh because this must be a joke.

“Am I your Commander? Or not?” He takes off his leather jacket and continues with his pants.

“Well, yes but…”

“Then call me Commander” he orders you and your mouth opens in shock.

“And what if I don’t want to?”

“Little girl,” he smirks and stops his strip tease for a moment. “I’m gonna teach you how to respect your Commander”.

Poe launches to you and you gasp when he flips you over and makes you lay in your stomach. He drags you along the bed until your shins hang off of the bed.

“Commander and nothing more. Got it?” He spanks you and you hide your face against the sheets.

“Yes, Commander, fuck”. You feel your face burning, no one has ever handle you like this but arousal settles in your lower belly.

“Good girl.” Poe gets rid of your clothes in three movements and sinks down on his knees behind you. He runs his face along your thighs and you moan when you feel his beard burning against your skin.

You try to kneel and push your hips backward but Poe stops you. “No, no, stay laying like this”. He strokes your pussy with his thumb and admires the view of it. “So pretty, little girl”.

“P-Poe…” you moan but then you remember. “Commander, please, I need you”.

“Tell me what things I make you feel.” He continues with the torture in your pussy and you’re dying for him to slip one finger in.

“You make me feel g-good”

“What else?” The tip of his forefinger dips in.

“And… and wet, fuck, everytime you talk to me or look at me, I feel I wet my panties”. You clench your fists in desperation.

“See? It wasn’t that hard,” he says and finally, FINALLY, he slides all his finger in.

You arch your back at the contact but your stomach and thighs stay on the bed. He has his other hand on your lower back and he draws circles with his thumb.

“You’re so soft. You’re soft everywhere.” He keeps watching how his finger opens through your pussy hole and it stretches around it. Some cum pours out from your cunt and his dick twitches at how you look. Legs open for him, your cunt soaked and you moaning.

You try to rub against the mattress, you need more friction, you’re on the edge but you need to touch your clit to come. But Poe’s hand on your back doesn’t let you move. His dominant grip has you at his mercy.

“You want me to fuck you, little one?” Poe gets up from the floor and flips you over so you lay on your back. You see how he sucks his finger clean. He thinks he’ll have to eat you out later. You taste too good to miss the chance.

“Uhu,” you moan and nod.

“Then say it”

“Fuck me, Commander.” You lost your shame when he rammed his finger in you. “Fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow”.

“You don’t know what you just asked for.” He finishes to undress and his cock jumps out of his pants. It’s a shade darker than the rest of his skin and it rests against his belly.

“You wanna touch it, little one?”

“Yes, Commander, please”

“Too bad,” he laughs and kneels with you between his knees. He grabs your tits and squeezes them, thrusting his dick into the space between. You hold his thighs and purr as you feel his cock sliding between your breasts.

“Look at you! You were so shy and now!” he exclaims when you dart your tongue out and it brushes against his head. As he bucks his hips, he caresses your nipples with his thumbs.

“I really want to paint your cute face white but later, little girl. Right now I need to be inside of you.” He stops fucking your tits and lays on top of you. He puts his forearms on the sides of your head and his cock brushes against your pussy.

“I wanna feel your cock stretching me good, Commander.” You bite your lip and Poe grins. He just found a keeper.

“Like this?” He nudges in you and you gasp at how thick he feels. Poe only growls and stays still, you’re so wet and warm he needs to take a second before he moves.

You throw your arms around him and lifts your hips to him. He takes the hint and he starts thrusting. His pubic bone deliciously rubbing against your clit. So much foreplay has you close already.

“No, don’t do that,” you gasp when he gives your nipple a long lick.

“Why not?” He gives your other nipple another lick.

“Because it makes me come faster,” you manage to say before he latches on your tits and sucks hard. You explode in pleasure and scratch his back, meanwhile, he keeps fucking you, a furious wild look on his face as he sees you melting on his body.

“That’s it, fuck, good girl,” he growls as he reaches his peak and empties himself inside of you.

“Poe, that was…” You try to form a coherent sentence but it’s like you’re floating.

“Great. You’re great”. He breathes fast as he peppers kisses across your face like he was praising you.

“Yeah,” you snicker and he lays next to you.

“I want this to be something serious. I like you since I met you and I wanna be with you,” he says and you just stare at the roof. “Well, only if you want to…”

“Would I have to call you Commander all the time?”

Poe frowns at your question but then you look at him smiling and he gets it. “Only when we’re in bed, little girl”.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
